


Withstanding the Act

by SummerGirlFaerie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Humor, M/M, Star Gazing, alien nerd! Oikawa, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerGirlFaerie/pseuds/SummerGirlFaerie
Summary: With Oikawa looking at him in fear and distress in what should have been the happiest day of his life so far, Iwaizumi Hajime couldn’t imagine his life being any worse than this exact moment.





	

With Oikawa looking at him in fear and distress in what should have been the happiest day of his life so far, Iwaizumi Hajime couldn’t imagine his life being any worse than this exact moment. 

 

He had planned everything out perfectly weeks ago and the evening had started off without a hitch. He had taken Oikawa to their favorite restaurant where they’d had their first date so many years ago. Then he had decided to bring him to the nearby park so they could stargaze, or as Oikawa called it, UFO searching. With the soft summer breeze gently washing over them as they stood in the moonlight, Iwaizumi had thought it had been the perfect moment that he’d been waiting months for. His hand feeling for the velvet box in his pocket. 

 

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi had said softly, his cheeks already slightly reddening from nerves. Luckily, it hadn’t been too noticeable with the only light coming from a nearby street lamp and the evening sky. 

 

“Hmmm.” Oikawa made a noncommittal noise in response. His eyes had been busy flickering across the dots ranging in the sky, searching for ones that seemed to move with purpose. 

 

Iwaizumi grumbling at his lack of attention, reached out and turned Oikawa around, making him face him. “Look at me, Trashikawa,” he’d aggressively muttered. 

 

“Whaaaattt,” Oikawa whined. Iwaizumi could only guess that he had wanted to look more at the twinkling stars. 

 

Iwaizumi left out a deep breath before pulling out the little box and getting down on one knee. He looked away, an unwanted blush adorning his face as he tried to get this over with, as he had stumbled out, “To...Tooru. We’ve known each other since we were kids and I’ve long since given up on trying to get rid of you. Wait no, what I’m trying to say, is...um...you’re a pretty good kisser….wait. Damnit! That’s not it!” Iwaizumi was looking at him at this point, panic starting to settle in before he had nearly shouted, “Will you please marry me and take this damn ring now?”

 

He had thrust the golden ring at Oikawa after his terrible speech, expecting Oikawa to have been jumping with excitement or at least making some sort of big deal over it. What he hadn’t expected was for everything to go wrong instead, bringing the story back to the present.

 

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with regret and fear mingling together in his eyes before saying softly in an uncharacteristic voice, “Iwa-chan...I want to say yes, but there’s something I need to tell you…”

 

Iwaizumi feeling a bit dejected, rather rudely replied, “Either you love me and want to spend the rest of your life with me or you don’t, Tooru.” He got back up onto his feet and snapped the little box shut before roughly shoving it into the deepest part of his pant’s pocket. 

 

Oikawa took a deep breath before saying something so quickly that Iwaizumi barely caught it. “YouseeiwachanIkindamaybehaveakidthatyoudon’tknowabout! PLEASE DON’T HATE ME!!!” Oikawa cried the last part before clinging onto Iwaizumi’s shirt sleeve, tears starting to fill up his eyes. 

 

“You.....what?”

 

“I...uh, well...I kind of have a kid…,” Oikawa admitted again, this time a bit quieter. 

 

Iwaizumi let out a breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding. He had feared the worst when Oikawa had first rejected him, thinking that maybe his partner had found someone better after all this time.

 

“....Well, I wish you’d told me sooner, but --”

 

Oikawa cut him off, rushing his words. “I had sex with aliens because they needed a child to save their world, Iwa-chan!!! It was before we got together and I thought I didn’t stand a chance with you and they were going to die! I was the only man strong enough to withstand the act!!”

 

Iwaizumi scrunched his eyes and held the bridge of his nose with his free hand, trying to fight off the incoming headache that all this was surely going to bring him later. “So you’re telling me --”

 

“That somewhere out there exists a being who is half alien, half Oikawa Tooru. Yes.”

 

“God save us all,” Iwaizumi muttered, looking up at the stars.

 

Oikawa stared up at Iwaizumi, happier now that he knew his alien child wasn’t going to be an issue. When Hajime stop responding to him, he tugged more on his sleeve to get his attention. “So...does this mean you’re still asking me to marry you,” he questioned.

 

“No,” Iwaizumi deadpanned before shaking Oikawa off his arm unceremoniously. Oikawa fell onto the ground with a huff as Iwaizumi began to walk back down the hill to their awaiting car. 

 

“Iwa-chan~~ don’t be like that,” Oikawa dramatically cried as he got up.

 

“C’mon Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi called behind him, “We’ll try this another day when you aren’t being an idiot.”

 

Oikawa blew the hair out of his eyes as he caught up to him. “I’m never an idiot, Iwa-chan. You’re just jealous of my natural talent.” 

 

“Oh good lord. Why did I have to end up with you?”

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I came up with this awesome headcannon that Oikawa would totally jump at the chance to have an alien child and this is how we figured the talk would go with Iwaizumi. We had a sequel planned too so we'll see what happens :) I hope ya'll enjoyed this as much as we did!!


End file.
